Memories
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Terlalu banyak memoriku bersama dirimu. Hingga saatnya kau pergi, aku pun masih belum dapat melupakan dirimu…/Cerita pertama KageProku... Mohon dukungannya/One-shot/Req Mana Maru/MaryXSeto/Mind to RnR?


**-Memories-**

***Request dari Mana Maru***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Kagerou Project kepunyaan Jin (Shinzen no Teki - P) & Shidu.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Kozakura Maru X Kousuke Seto**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/comfort, Friendship.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV. One-shot. Fict pertama Alice di KagePro… Jadi maaf kalau tidak sesuai harapan atau aneh… ='(**

**Summary: Terlalu banyak memoriku bersama dirimu. Hingga saatnya kau pergi, aku pun masih belum dapat melupakan dirimu…**

Gadis itu tengah duduk di bangku taman dengan kaki bersila. Gadis itu mengenakan sweater indah berwarna pink muda. Ia juga mengenakan rok yang dirajut dengan benang wol berwarna merah. Sesekali, gadis berambut krem pucat bergelombang itu mendesah, membuat uap keluar dari mulut kecilnya.

Sekarang merupakan hari natal. Hari dimana semuanya berhiasan gemerlap. Ditambah dengan adanya salju yang berjatuhan, mempercantik hari tersebut. Semuanya senang dan juga gembira. Memikirkan kado macam apa yang akan mereka dapat sebagai hadiah natal. Tawa dan canda memenuhi hati serta pikiran mereka…

…Namun tidak untuk gadis yang satu ini.

.

.

.

_Seorang gadis kecil berumur sepuluh tahun dan berambut krem itu tengah duduk di ayunan sambil terdiam memperhatikan sekelompok anak bermain pasir di taman. Pandangannya terus tertuju kearah mereka._

"_Andai saja aku dapat bermain dengan mereka…," Batinnya. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada ayunan yang didudukinya dan mulai mengayunkan ayunan itu perlahan. Maju mundur. Walaupun begitu, ia pun sesekali berusaha mencuri pandang terhadap beberapa anak tersebut._

_Namun ternyata, satu diantara sekelompok anak tersebut menyadari lirikan diam-diam dari sang gadis. Ia pun berusaha mencari orang itu dan melihat seorang gadis berambut krem pucat bergelombang yang tengah duduk sambil sesekali melirik kearah mereka, namun berusaha menyembunyikannya ketika melihat salah satu dari sekelompok anak tersebut memerhatikan dirinya._

_Sebuah senyum kecil merekah di wajah anak kecil berambut hitam tersebut. Perlahan, ia meninggalkan tempat bermain bersama kelompoknya, lalu berjalan mendekati sang gadis yang kini terlihat ketakutan._

"_Siapa namamu?" Tanya anak lelaki tersebut. Sang gadis menatapnya tidak percaya._

"_Benarkah? Anak lelaki di hadapannya ini sedang berbicara dengannya?" Tanyanya dalam hati._

"_Ka-Kau be-ber-berbicara de-denganku?" Tanya sang gadis tergagap. Anak lelaki dihadapannya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, kebinggungan dengan pertanyaan sang gadis._

"_Tentu! Siapa lagi yang berada disini selain dirimu?" Tanyanya, "Jadi… Siapa namamu?"_

_Segera, wajah sang gadis yang awalnya tidak mempercayai pendengaran serta penglihatannya, berubah menjadi wajah yang memancarkan kebahagiaan serta perasaan gembira yang melimpah._

_Ia pun membuka mulutnya sejenak, namun menutupnya lagi. Kelihatannya ia ragu. Namun, ia segera menyingkirkan perasaan ragu itu lalu membuka mulut kecilnya untuk menyampaikan dua kata:_

"_Ko-Kozakura Mary…"_

.

.

.

Mata sang gadis terlihat sayu. Tak ada kecerahan sama sekali disana. Ia menatap syal berwarna biru muda dengan motif polkadot yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Ia pun segera mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap syal tersebut.

"Percuma," Gumamnya pelan.

"Ini semua percuma saja! Apa pun yang kulakukan, ia takkan mungkin kembali, bukan?!" Akhirnya, emosi yang sedari tadi ditahannya pecah. Ia menangis. Menumpahkan segala kekesalan serta kerinduannya terhadap sahabat yang benar-benar dicintainya.

"Takdir itu kejam," Serunya disela-sela tangisannya.

.

.

.

"_Nee, Seto-kun! Untuk natal nanti, apa yang kauinginkan?" Tanya Mary-sang gadis berambut krem bergelombang tersebut. Yang ditanya terlihat kebinggungan dan meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya._

"_Aku? Mungkin sebuah syal… Karena syalku yang lama hilang! Kalau Mary sendiri?" Tanya Seto, balik bertanya kepada Mary. Mary hanya memasang pose berpikir._

"_Ah! Mungkin aku ingin agar aku dapat mempunyai teman…," Gumam Mary pelan. Seto yang mendengarnya mencibir pelan._

"_Jadi selama ini aku bukan temanmu?" Tanya Seto kepada Mary, membuyarkan lamunan sang gadis tersebut._

"_E-Eh?! Bu-Bukan begitu maksudku! A-Aku hanya ingin suatu hari nanti aku dapat berteman dengan banyak orang!" Jawab Mary tergagap. Seto yang melihat kelakuan Mary langsung tertawa kecil._

.

.

.

"Kenapa… Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Padahal aku baru saja mendapat teman pertamaku…," Gumam Mary dengan air mata masih menetes perlahan yang berakhir jatuh di tumpukan salju.

"Apakah takdir memang berniat untuk mempermainkanku? Hidup ini tidak adil…"

.

.

.

"_Kenapa… Seto-kun?"_

"_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku secepat ini? Disaat aku belum mendapatkan teman lain selain dirimu…," Ucap sang gadis berambut krem itu-Mary dengan pandangan sayu yang mengisyaratkan kesedihan yang amat sangat._

_Teringat kata-kata wali kelasnya, bahwa Seto terkena Leukimia dan ia tidak dapat diselamatkan. Bahkan kemarin, saat diadakan pemakamannya, ia tidak datang. Dirinya tidak kuat melihat sahabatnya terbujur kaku di dalam peti mati yang telah dikubur._

"_Apakah Tuhan memang tidak ingin kita untuk selalu bersama?" Batinnya sebelum air matanya mulai turun dan jatuh ke pipi mulusnya._

.

.

.

Sang gadis pun terisak di taman yang sunyi tanpa orang lain selain dirinya. Ia merasa dunia ini begitu hampa. Dulu, sosok Seto-lah yang akan menemaninya dalam kesedihan seperti ini, namun sekarang…

Siapa yang akan menemaninya?

Siapa yang akan bermain dengannya?

Siapa yang akan mendampingi dirinya?

Apakah dunia tidak berpihak padanya?

Mengapa semuanya terasa begitu cepat berlalu?

Nafas Mary terengah-engah sekarang, setelah menumpahkan kesedihannya dalam isakan yang cukup keras. Perlahan, ia pun mulai menutup matanya. Ia kelelahan menangis. Ia ingin melupakan kejadian ini, walaupun nyatanya ia juga _tidak_ ingin melupakannya.

Kini kedua matanya sudah tertutup. Ia berharap, bahwa semua yang dialaminya sebenarnya hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk belaka. Namun… Apa mungkin?

Tak terasa, ia pun tertidur.

.

.

.

"_Dimana ini?" Batin Mary ketika melihat sebuah padang rumput dengan bunga-bunga berwarna-warni. Seingatnya, ia tadi berada di taman kota yang penuh dengan hiasan natal._

_Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, hingga matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang membuat matanya terbelalak terkejut. Objek itu berada di sebelahnya, memegang pundaknya lembut dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya._

"_S-Seto?" Tanya Mary tidak mempercayai pandangannya._

"_Ada apa, Mary?" Tanyanya lembut. Sama. Ini sama seperti dulu. Ini memang Seto. Perasaan Mary yang awalnya tidak percaya, kini berubah menjadi perasaan rindu. Mary pun menangis sambil memeluk pemuda yang berdiri di sebelahnya._

"_Baka Seto! Hiks! Kau kemana saja? A-Aku merindukanmu!" Isaknya. Seto tidak menjawab, ia membiarkan gadis yang merupakan teman baiknya itu menumpahkan semua perasaan rindunya dan juga membiarkan air mata sang gadis membasahi bajunya._

"_Gomen…," Hanya satu kata kecil itulah yang muncul dari pita suaranya. Mary kini menangis lebih keras lagi._

"_A-Aku kesepian…," Serunya disela-sela isakannya,"Aku sendirian…"_

_Refleks, Seto memeluk gadis yang kini sedang menangis itu dan mengelusnya lembut, berusaha menenangkannya._

"_Kau takkan pergi lagi bukan?" Tanya Mary pelan. Seto tersenyum sedih, namun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mary._

"_Seto-kun takkan pergi lagi kan?" Ulang Mary, berusaha memastikan jawaban. Seto menggeleng perlahan, membuat Mary menatap Seto dengan pandangan tidak percaya._

"_Tapi… Kenapa?" Tanya Mary. Ia serasa tenggorokannya tercekat, air matanya kembali mengalir perlahan menuruni pipinya yang putih seperti porselen itu._

"_Aku harus pergi," Jelas Seto._

"_Ka-Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut bersamamu," Pinta Mary dengan suara bergetar, "Di-Disini aku tidak memiliki siapapun."_

_Seto menghela nafasnya lalu mengelus pelan kepala gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa cm darinya itu._

"_Dengar, aku harus pergi, tapi aku yakin, seseorang pasti menunggumu untuk menjadi sahabatnya," Ucap Seto sembari tersenyum kecut. Ia juga membenci kenyataan bahwa ia harus berpisah dengan Mary. Mary menundukkan kepalanya, masih sesenggukan sedikit._

"_Benarkah?" Tanya Mary memastikan, bahwa apa yang Seto bilang itu suatu fakta atau hanya sebuah ungkapan untuk menenangkan dirinya._

"_Aku yakin itu."_

_Mendengar Seto yang menjawab dengan tegas tanpa keraguan, Mary pun tersenyum dalam diam._

"_Mary… Aku harus pergi sekarang," Ucap Seto lagi. Mary mengadahkan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Seto yang melihatnya tidak tega, tapi… Apa boleh buat? Keduanya memang tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama._

"_Aishiteru," Itulah kata terakhir Seto kepada Mary yang membuat tangisannya pecah untuk kedua kalinya. Bayangan Seto pun perlahan menjauh dan menjauh._

"_Tunggu!" Pekiknya sembari berlari mengejar bayangan tersebut. Namun hasilnya nihil. Bayangan itu pun-_

"_TUNGGU!"_

_-menghilang._

_Mary pun terduduk di hamparan padang yang luas itu, lalu meremas rumput yang kini digenggamnya dan membisikkan sebuah kata dengan air mata yang berjatuhan:_

"_Aishiteru mo…"_

.

.

.

"Pe-Permisi… Boleh aku duduk disebelahmu?" Tanya seorang gadis sambil menepuk pundak Mary pelan, menyadarkannya ke alam nyata.

"E-Eh?" Mary pun terbangun lalu menatap gadis yang mengusik tidurnya yang tenang tersebut dengan pandangan kaget. Gadis itu berambut pendek sebahu berwarna oranye kekuningan dikuncir kecil di bagian atas. Ia mengenakan sweater tebal berwarna senada dengan rambutnya.

"Em… Bolehkah aku duduk di sebelahmu?" Ulang gadis itu lagi. Mary yang mendengarnya mengangguk kecil lalu menggeser dirinya ke samping, menyediakan tempat bagi gadis itu.

"Terima kasih!" Jawabnya ceria, "Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku?" Tanya Mary. Sang gadis berambut oranye itu mengangguk mantap.

"Na-Namaku Kozakura Mary…"

"Oh! Salam kenal, Mary-chan! Aku Kisaragi Momo! Boleh tidak, aku menjadi temanmu?" Sekali lagi Mary dibuat kaget olehnya. Namun, sebuah senyuman segera tampak di wajahnya.

"Um!" Jawab Mary gembira. Salju terus berjatuhan, menjadi saksi bisu pertemuan kedua gadis yang kelak menjadi sahabat.

"… Apakah ini hadiah natal dari Seto?"

* * *

Alicia: Akhirnya jadi! X3 Jujur, ini ide yang Alice punya sekarang. Dan Alice sudah mencoba membuatnya sebaik mungkin… Jadi bener-bener maaf kalau ngak suka...

Semuanya + Alicia: Terakhir… REVIEW PLEASE? X3


End file.
